


Endurance Test

by cakie_nsfw



Series: Commissions [6]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Aftercare, Breast Play, Breeding, Cock Warming, Creampie, Doggy Style, F/M, Hair-pulling, Marathon Sex, Mating Press, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, slight mindbreak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:16:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29566686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cakie_nsfw/pseuds/cakie_nsfw
Summary: The expression Hifumi displayed before you was a boldness she only showed during her matches of shogi, the fire in her green eyes sparkled with determination while she unhooked the strap of her bra in front of you. Casually discarding the article of clothing to the side you can’t help but brush your hands against her hips. A smirk appeared on her lips as she playfully slapped your hand away, “What did I say about you taking in charge?” she playfully scolded you.Hifumi wants to do an endurance test as your girlfriend by straddling on you with your penis inside her, not taking charge for as long as possible. Once she orgasm, anything goes.
Relationships: Togo Hifumi/Reader
Series: Commissions [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047931
Kudos: 20





	Endurance Test

**Author's Note:**

> Commissioned by Anonymous on twitter! Thank you so much!

“I’m so happy you were able to come today,” Hifumi smiled, closing her bedroom door behind her as you settled onto her bed, “I hope I’m not imposing anything on you, but I really want to try this today, if that’s alright,”

“Of course,” you smiled, seeing how the blush on her cheeks deepened as she gazed hungrily at your body, how she fiddled with her legs, crossing and rubbing her thighs together, her breaths ragged as her chest rose and fell against the fabric of her uniform jacket. Hifumi had texted you about wanting to spend time with you after the school day was over, that she wanted to test her endurance in fucking herself on top of your cock, holding out for as long as possible without orgasm, testing her own limits on how much she can take without orgasming. Initially you thought this was a strange request; Hifumi rarely initiated in asking for sex, and when she did she wasn’t so bold as to ask you with this much confidence. Yet you knew her drive to challenge herself with whatever she set her mind towards, her focus in whatever pursuits she had on her mind unparalleled.

But to sweeten the already tempting wager between you she brought up another clause in your already tempting agreement: one that was unnecessary for you to readily accept her challenge, it did peak your interest, one that made you a little too eager to see her fail at. If you’d cum first, she’d be able to hold this triumph over you, allowing her to take over the bedroom activities in any way she pleased. But for you to win she’d allowed you to use her, to breed her, filling up her womb and making her yours. But for now, you were at mercy, allowing her to do what she liked in her bedroom, and Hifumi was ready to take full advantage of her situation.

So, you allowed her to push you against the bed, ordering you to strip yourself of your clothes while she did the same top of you. The sight of her naked body, with only a modest pair of panties and bra was enough for your dick to harden with such a sight. The expression Hifumi displayed before you was a boldness she only showed during her matches of shogi, the fire in her green eyes sparkled with determination while she unhooked the strap of her bra in front of you. Casually discarding the article of clothing to the side you can’t help but brush your hands against her hips. A smirk appeared on her lips as she playfully slapped your hand away, “What did I say about you taking in charge?” she playfully scolded you.

“Sorry,” you laughed dropping your hands to the wayside, watching as she slipped her panties off from her smooth legs. Discarding them just like she did with her bra she then pushed her body against yours, kissing you deeply with her soft lips she pushed you back into the mattress of her bed, “I’m really glad you decided to help me with this,” she breathed. Another kiss, and another, her plump lips caressed yours in a display of affection with each kiss, pushing herself further into your mouth, her hot cunt ached against the throbbed of your now hard cock, “I can’t wait for our little game to start,” she mumbled between the kisses, pulling back from your mouth, and you exerted what little control you had from grabbing her back to kiss her all over again, “Give me your dick, [name], I can’t wait any longer,”

“It’s all yours,” you said, submitting to her control. Her fleeting touches danced against your body, you inhaled sharply each time she stroked your bare stomach, her eyes gliding towards your inner thighs, her expression so eager as she finally grabbed your dick. Her grip forceful and dominating, you can’t help as she gently stroked your length up and down, her thumb brushed against your tip, you closed your eyes as a wave of bliss washed over you. Consumed by your euphoria and the overwhelming of emotions from your length being handled by foreign hands you barely realised Hifumi straddling above you, her legs parted wide over your dick. She looked beautiful, her eyes crossed with a determined look, an anchored grip around your cock as she aligned herself above you. A cautious poke and prod, Hifumi wanting to get the angle just right,.

“Mmmm you’re cock is so thick,” Hifumi moans as she pressed her hot, eager entrance against your tip, her plump lips parting around your shaft, enveloping your cock in her tight heat. You groan as Hifumi sinks down your length, her walls rippling around your prick parallel to her heated moans. She pressed her palm against the sides of your stomach, her hand resting on the bedsheets below, “I’m going to start riding you now,” she said, short of breath from taking your length, her hips rising up parallel to your shaft, before slamming against it once more, a choked, heated moan after erupted from both your heated lips.

“Your cock... is a more formidable foe then I realise,” Hifumi breathed between her sharp breaths, another moan escaping from her mouth, more wanton the further she pushed herself further down into your lap. She couldn’t help herself, letting out yet another stifled moan between her bitten lips, brows furrowing as the light blush of her cheeks grew redder against her pale skin. She was trying to pull her sanity together, not giving in to her cardinal desires, her pace slowed and quickened, her breaths large and heaving, denying herself the pace that would satisfy her ever urge as she rode you with wavering discipline. You could feel her entire body shake, though her mind wanted to hold out something more primal inside wanted to give into the sweet wickedness it was constantly denied. Another long, drawn-out shake of her hips, she cried when she jabbed herself on your dick, letting out a cry so sweet as her walls tightened greedily around you. You swallowed your own moan, watching her bob up and down in a languid pace, her breaths short and her body craving for more, and you could feel her desperate, hot juices stick and slide down your naked prick.

“Your close, I take it?” She smiles, her twitching expression too betraying how close she was to her own limits. Another rock of her hips. And another, by now your cock was buried deep within her snug pussy, watching how she bounced against your hips in vigour, offering your hands to her for support. And she took them, her fingers coiling against the digits of your palm, pushing herself up and down against your palm. She slammed the entrance of her sacred place with eagerness, crying with joy, her walls tightening greedily around you, milking you, her cries ached with hunger and need, throwing her head back as she indulged herself in her own confusion. Her pussy quivered suddenly, her hips stalling, she couldn’t take it, admitting wordless defeat while her hips stalled and quivered around you, “Oh my God,” she gasped, her voice contrasted with her earlier moans, quiet and almost breathless, she slowed her hips upon your cock.

And with her orgasm it was your turn to take charge, eager to reap your prize you bucked your hips up, Hifumi squealing at the sudden shock of stimuli against her folds. “[Name], please fuck me more,” she moaned, shivering at your sudden hold around her sides. With another casual moan she surrendered to you will, bouncing alongside your pace, each thrust from your hips forceful. But it wasn’t enough, you needed to take her, hooking your arms under her thighs and carrying her, sitting up on the bed, your thrusts growing greedier, more brutal, intending to take the maiden that you now cradled against your body, and Hifumi was ready to take it all.

“Please, kiss me, [Name],” Hifumi gasps between the greedy thrusts that slammed into the depths of her pussy, fully embracing her carnal desires with her tightly wrapping her slim, dainty legs around your hips, pulling herself deeper into your cock, closer into your embrace, lazily hooking her arms against the back of your neck. “I want you in my mouth,” she moaned, and you happily complied, pushing your lips against hers, indulging in the delirious confusion of the absolute bliss shared between you, caressing each other’s lips hungrily, always wanting more in desperation. Hifumi played with her tongue in your mouth, wrapping the wet muscle against yours, before she sucked, bringing you into her, pulling against it with greed you’d never seen expressed by the Venus in your arms. The feeling felt strange, it felt right, a strangled gasped echoed out from your throat, and she pulled away, a small, mischievous smirk on her lips amongst her flushed features.

“I... I apologise,” Hifumi gasped, an innocent, dazed expression on her face; but the spit that trailed out from her plush lips gave her such a debauched look that you can’t help but grow harder inside her tight, hot walls, pushing back into her lips with another greedy kiss in which she accepted you so readily.

But while she continued to buck against your hips you turned to something else entirely. Cupping one of her small breasts into your firm hands you gave them a quick squeeze. With such a sudden feeling Hifumi couldn’t help but squeeze her walls around you, another wanton moan escaping her lips, the sensation of her snug cunt tightening around you pushing you to your limits. “S-Stop it,” she mumbled, still bouncing against your cock, her face flushed in embarrassment with her hand covering her open mouth, “They’re so sensitive, you’re making me really... really...”

“I can you feel you around me, babe,” you moaned back into her ear, “Your squeezing around me so tightly, not letting me go, is this what you really wanted? To be fucked by my cock so badly you had to make excuses to fuck me?” You smiled as Hifumi’s expression turned into slight shock at your words. Another pinch, Hifumi gasped so sweetly against your touch, “And you’re so pretty as well, Hifumi. Your tits are just the right size, your nipples so hard,”

“They’re so sensitive,” she sighed, her breath hitching with how you played with the perky nubs of her lovely mound of flesh, pinching and rolling it between your fingers, loving how Hifumi reacted to your playful hands, “Mmmm the both are them are so painfully erect, each time you pinch and play with them more my head goes blank. Please, fuck me more, [Name]”,

And you complied, rocking against her throbbing cunt once more with wild abandoned, each roll forward Hifumi crying out sweet moans of bliss. It only made you want more of her, quickening your pace with brutal slams forward, listening to the beautiful cries that bubbled up from her mouth. She looked wonderful in your arms, pulling her closer into your embrace. You wanted to take her, you needed her to be yours, that desire driving you forward as you continued to fuck her wet pussy with wild abandon, loving how hot she felt around you, how much her cunt gripped around you, the friction against her folds and your length creating such unimaginable sensations. You cried your own debauched moans with each strike against her womb, throwing yourself into giving her everything you had in a wordless declaration of greedy, wicked passion.

The way Hifumi craved you, so honest and open at that moment, her hands trailing your back, pulling your chests closer together in such tender, personal embrace. “Cum in me, please,” she whined, her hips thrashing against yours, the sound of slapping skin echoed audibly throughout her bedroom. Her voice full of need, you barely able to help yourself, and with the last roll of your hips you pressed against her womb once more, gifting Hifumi a generous creampie, and Hifumi reached her orgasm with the rush of such confusing sensations as you feel her toes curl against the skin of your back.

“You... you feel so warm inside me,” Hifumi gasped, your hips pumped as more and more of your cum poured straight into her hole. Each time you rolled your hips into her the sound of her weak, gently moans spurred you further forward into her tight heat.

“Oh God, oh God your cum,” Hifumi moaned indulgently, riding her hips against your cock in the waning peak of her orgasm, her eyes closed, stray tears rolling down her flushed cheeks with enjoyment. “I can do this all night, I’ve never felt like this towards anyone, please fuck me more, [Name], I don’t think I’m satisfied,” she whined greatly, greedily riding your cock once more with hopeless abandoned, throwing herself more into the wickedness of her own need for more sex, to be put into her rightful place on your cock. It felt good to see her like this, indulging herself fully into her pleasure, unrestrained by the commitment of having to put on a facade of stoicism and purity she normally wore while in public, having to remain distant from you, unable to fully enjoy your touch due to her position of being an idol. Behind her locked bedroom doors with you she felt free and relaxed, allowed to enjoy the finally indulge within her debauched feelings. Another kiss between you, “I think... I think that’s enough,” she whispered, but you knew from the way her eyes lingers on where the both of you joined, you knew she was far from done.

And neither were you. With newfound vigour you spun her on your cock, Hifumi yelping at the sudden stimulation that rubbed deep against her walls. The new trails of her sticky fluids ran down your wet cock, drenched in the ample her juice you plopped her gently down onto the bed on her hands and knees. “What are you-” Hifumi gasped, interrupted by a moan from her lips as you bent down to brush your nose lovingly her neck, gently biting against the flesh of her bony shoulders. She slowly rocked back and forth while you indulged in her scent; sweet yet refined, mature, the smell of the church she frequented to practise and experimented with her shogi in peace had definitely clung onto her small form, you yourself thought it fitting for your angel, panting below you in needy anticipation, the heat from her quaking body radiated under your pressing weight, “Your still so hard, please fuck me like this, put me in my place,”

“I might,” you growled in her ear, your tone playful yet dominant all the same. Your hands dragged across her form under you, snaking her thin body with such tender touch, “But I want to enjoy you under me for a bit longer, my star. You’re such a turn on, I love you so much,”

And Hifumi let out a giggle, the sound shrill and shy, playful, and you knew she was madly blushing at the little nickname you call her. Still she continued her pace against your shaft, slowly fucking herself while keeping you hard, her letting out wanton moans from her lips as you continued to enjoy her body. Finally, you reached against for her breasts, cupping them into your hands you once again played with them, kneading the plump flesh with your fingers, Hifumi panting so hotly, desperately under you. Your fingers found themselves around her nipples, latching onto them you started to pinch and stretched them, her whines bubbling once more from her throat, “Your fingers,” she cried, “Your fingers feel so good around my nipples, I want you to play with them more, please,”

“Do you want me to play with them, or pound your pussy?” you asked teasingly, smiling when you heard her huff below you. A small roll of your hips soon melted away her frustrated state. A teasing smirk spread upon your lips, another buck of your hips, more forceful slammed into her aching cunt, “I didn’t get an answer, sweetie, what would you like me to do?”

“Please... pound me,” Hifumi said weakly, the confidence in her voice from when you first started that evening now shrunk into a desperate whimper, any trace left of the dignified Togo Hifumi, the Venus of Shogi was now below you, her cunt clinging onto your cock, her lips coiling around you, her body silently pleading for you to fuck it, to give it what you craved. With a last pinch of her nipples and the sweet moan from her mouth you then got up from her quivering form, towering over her beautiful, submissive body you eagerly grabbed her hips, your hands pressing against her skin, you drew back your cock from her greedy lips only to slam yourself forward into her tight cunt once more.

“Oh my God!” Hifumi screamed, her small frame rocking back and forth against the mattress of her bed from the force of your thrusts. Continuing to press your body against her you latched around her chest with your arms, anchoring yourself as you continued to assault her tight hole with brutal slams, driven forward into her again and again by the wild motion of your hips slapping viciously against the flesh of her round, soft rump. The vigour that you felt echo throughout your burning body that suddenly took over every fibre of your being was an ache so deeply primal, rooted deep into your very being; it was true that the whole purpose of the night had escaped your mind entirely, now solely dedicating yourself to fucking the warm bitch in front of you, your rutting brain driving you forward in your frenzied, sex crazed heat. Only the sounds of Hifumi under you, loud and bold sounds of bliss crossing her heated lips being the only thing that anchored you back into reality.

“Harder [Name], harder!” Hifumi screamed in between her frantic cries as you continued to hammer into her pussy, clumsily rocking her cunt in tandem to the thrusts of your hips. She too wanted nothing more than to throw herself onto your cock, the throb of her cunt quelled only by the violent scraped against her walls with your meat. But you needed more something more. There was something missing as you fucked her, holding you back from truly enjoying her tight embrace. A need to dominate the quivering girl under you, letting go of her small chest you slowly rose up from your crouching position, your hips still greedily slamming against her tight hole.

“You look so pretty up here,” you couldn’t help but comment, your words slurring between your short breaths and groans, watching Hifumi on all fours, her head sagging down towards the pillow of her bed, her short gasps small and quiet, almost like whimpers of joy that bubbled freely from her throat. But you wanted to hear more of her, to hear her moan loudly from your cock, you instinctively reached to grab her long, brown locks that lay against the clammy skin of her back. “Moan for me more,” you groaned before tugging back her head with one hand, the other gripping firmly on her bony hips, “You’re so cute when you moan, Hifumi. Tell me how much you love my cock, will you?”

“Yes, yes I do, I love your thick cock,” Hifumi screamed, the pain from how forceful your grip tugged against her hair overwhelming her with confusion, which aroused her even more from her already pathetically horny state. She needed your cock more than ever, her wanton moans growing louder each time your plunged into needy cunt, the way your balls slapped against her aching clit, adding more to the pleasure to the cacophony if blissful overwhelming emotions she already felt, “Please, fuck me more!” she continued to wail in delight, “I love it, I love it so much! I can’t live without it after this!”

“And your pussy!” you moaned back, tugging on her hair the more you inched closer to your orgasm, throwing yourself further and further into the depths of her pussy. It felt like you had no control over your hips, your body now moving on its own in perpetual motion, “Such a good girl, letting me fuck you from behind like this, using your pussy as nothing but a cock warmer, for me to fuck it as many times as I want to,”

“And I want you to fuck me!” Hifumi squeaked below you, nodding her head back and forth wildly while your dick continued to enjoy her sweet, tight heat, “Please, I dream about your cock every day. I love it so much, it’s so big and feels so good against my folds, I want you to fuck me with everything you’ve got!”

The open vulgarity of her words only made you hornier, more eager to plough her with everything you had within you. And Hifumi did too, throwing herself fully into the rhythm that you two shared between her, unaware of what passed through on her lips. With every thrust, every orgasm that assaulted her body in a cacophony of strong emotions she threw herself again and again, back and on your dick, “Cum in me!” she shrieked, no longer caring whether someone could hear her through the sound of her bedroom walls, her usual, poised and proper demeanour now completely discarded in favour of chasing the edge of her orgasm, “Please, I’m getting so close to cumming, I want it, I want your seed inside of me,”

“I’m so close, Hifumi,” you moaned, quickening your pace you couldn’t help but pull on her hair the faster you fucked her. Everything was spinning, the heat of your frantic thrust into her, desperate to let the bubbling orgasm that rose from you like a coiled spring wound tightly inside of you, waiting to burst at any moment.

“I’m going to cum, [Name]!” Hifumi cried, the way her walls wound around you, felt like they were milking you desperately for your cum; you couldn’t help but join her as you both orgasmed, her room willed with the wailed chorus of your shared moans, you loved the way Hifumi’s walls quaked around you, her cunt burying you deep into her heat as you let out your cum, her strangled cries barely reaching your ears while you stalled your hips, your dick furiously kneaded by her twitching walls. Your orgasm felt incredible, confusing emotions washed over your mind, rippling all over your body like a tsunami of heat, a ringing engulfed your ears; but you were content to stay there, and Hifumi was too, still bucking desperately, pressing her dripping entrance once more against your hips, you could feel the hot cum that leaked from her slender legs dripping down your skin as her off-white fluids clung onto you.

“I think, I think,” Hifumi panted, trying to frantically grasp the words right to describe the wordless experience you both had shared, “That...[Name], I’ve never...”

But you didn’t stop, you couldn’t stop, tearing your throbbing meat out from her gaping hole, only to flip her onto her back, spreading her dripping entrance wide with the push of her legs on either side of her, the sight before you breath-taking, her lower lips smeared with the off-white of your sticky cum from your earlier orgasm, a steady stream dripping from her legs and down in between the crevasses of her rump. The way that the insides of her pussy seemed to wink at you, her walls clenching visibly, waiting once more for your cock to plunge into it, to fill it, and you barely restrained yourself when you dived your cock once more into her hole. Hifumi let out a shriek, her legs quivering each time you withdrew from her before slamming into her once more, driving your entire weight into her in short, frantic bursts.

“More, fuck me more!” she screamed. There was little sense left in her head, only the cloying feelings that were brought by the cock that continued to relentlessly pound against her greedy cunt echoed throughout her quivering body. She needed you, needed you to fuck her, to breed her, the primal desire to get knocked up by you, for you to claim her as your own now overtook every other desire, Hifumi craving for it from the very core of her being. “Please, [Name],” she squealed over the heat of your frantic thrusts, trying so hard to spread herself for more of you to enter her, “Fuck me. Breed me, please, I need you! I want to be claimed by you! Please!”

And you gave her what she wanted, winding the thrusts of your hips back before slamming back into her with as much force you could muster. There was nothing else that remained sense between the both of you; only the need to fuck, the need to breed, for one to claim the other in the struggle between the both of you. Your moans paralleled Hifumi’s. Snaking your arms around Hifumi’s chest once more you buried your face on the crook of her neck, your heated breaths crashed against her clammy skin, moaning into her ear, you could hear her ragged breaths each time you drove your dick into her aching cunt.

“Hifumi!” you cried between your laboured breaths, bouncing your hips against her, the sound of skin-slapping-skin echoing through your ears, only the sensations of her tight cunt wrapping around your member and her strained cries followed your mind into sex-fuelled subspace. It was heavenly; it was as if only the both of you existed in this little corner of reality, the bed below you the island in a vast sea, both your interlocking bodies atop of it. You barely noticed when Hifumi had wrapped her legs around you in comfort, only that her toes curled on top of the surface of your back, her skinny arms tugging you further down into the crook of her neck, never wanting to let go. And you allowed her to hold onto you like this, relishing on the desperation of her feverish tugs; they were forceful, needy, a need to be bred by your semen verbalised wordlessly, there was something extremely intimate and honest in the way she hugged tightly around your hips with her legs, and it only made you want to fuck her deeper, harder, filling every fold of her cunt with your dick.

The sound that strained from your throat was her only warning before you slammed forward and against the entrance of her womb, letting out a hot flood of cum into her already full cunt, stuffing her even more of her seed, the desire to breed the mewling girl the only thing left in your sex-crazed mind. And she too desired the same thing, pressing herself against your pinning weight, bucking her dripping cunt closer and closer as her walls coiled and spasmed around your thick member, stuffing her already full pussy with more, her eyes rolling up towards the back of her head as her orgasm rippled across her body, lost in the overwhelming feelings that were too great for her to understand. Her tongue lolled out in the afterglow of her enjoyment, bucking in further in a desperate attempt to continually chase the wicked feelings that flooded her body. A glorious high soon died down between the both of you, both of your intertwined bodies falling onto the mattress of the bed, each catching the other. And the two of you stayed there, deep within your embrace with each other, her walls milking your cock in a generous gesture of love, neither of you wanted to escape the blissful afterglow of your shared climax.

“Please don’t let go of me, [Name],” Hifumi whined as you threatened to leave her embrace, feeling the echo of your heartbeats that echoed throughout your entire body, your cock throbbing rhythmically in her snug cunt, “I want you inside me for just a bit longer, please, I don’t want this to be over just yet,”

And you silently agreed, pulling her onto your chest and up into a sitting position, Hifumi shivering against your sturdy frame, her entire weight precariously balanced against your dick that was still inside her. A comforting hand of yours snaked from her back and onto her head. You stroked her, comforted her, the both of you trying to stumble back from your shared high, she nuzzled your chest lovingly.

Silence fell between you, each collecting your thoughts in the presence in the other; the only sounds to break the otherwise deafening, awkward silence between the both of you were the shallowed pants you both shared between each other. It was Hifumi who first broke the silence, scrambling to collect her thoughts together; “Looks like I need to have more endurance when it comes to sex,” she panted, her words muffled by her face leaning onto your chest by her forehead, “But the sex we had... it was incredible,”

“You did well,” you muttered, still stroking her hair you planted a kiss upon her quivering head, “So well, there’s no reason to beat yourself over something silly like this,” you comforted her, “Gosh, just look at you now, straddling upon my cock like this, taking it in so well. Your pussy’s the best, Hifumi; I love you,”

“And I love you too, [Name],” Hifumi smiled against your bare skin, shaking the hand you put upon her head to look at you, her eyes welled up in tears, she slid up your chest to kiss you, and passionately you kissed back.

* * *

You sighed, tapping your foot as you looked nervously at the double doors that hosted Hifumi’s latest shogi match, waiting impatiently for your studious girlfriend to take the stage and hopefully emerge victorious amongst her peers, the stream of the game online buzzed on your phone, serving as white noise to backdrop your wandering thoughts. Licking your dry lips, you felt the device in your clammy hands buzz. A text from Hifumi, you reached down to open it, grinning at the contents of her message.

“I feel like I’m due for another endurance test,” it read, the urge to smile spread rapidly on your lips, anticipation building within you on the cusp of her about to start her match, “and after this game. If you’d like I would like to test myself once again,”

You quickly typed a reply expressing your eagerness to help her once more with her little ‘endurance test’, your fingers gliding towards the texture-less keyboard, alight with speed. A pause between the messages, you waited what seemed like an eternity for her reply.

“Great, I’ll be waiting for you after the tournament, then we can return to my place,” her message said, and your foot bounced with excitement, already impatient and hungry to fuck her senseless all over again.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to drop a kudos and comment! Please feel free to follow me at @cakie_nsfw on twitter for more fics, wips, and other perverted goodness.


End file.
